


All You Wanted

by hvcutie



Series: Starring Role [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, side soonseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Wonwoo is a mess and isn’t afraid to show it. What he doesn’t know is that Hansol is also a mess, but he won’t show it. After almost a year after Wonwoo broke up with Hansol and Soonyoung convinces to start dating someone. So he agrees, and Hansol realizes just how much of a mess he is when he sees Wonwoo walking around campus with someone else.





	

A few minutes after Hansol left Wonwoo gathered the strength to pull out his phone and call Seokmin. When Seokmin picked up all Wonwoo could do was sob. The call was ended and Wonwoo knew Seokmin was on his way.  
Of course not even ten minutes later Seokmin didn’t even knock and just ran into the house, slamming the door behind him. He saw Wonwoo on the floor and fell on his knees next to his friend. “Woo, what did he do?” Wonwoo was still sobbing, felling like he might never be able to stop. “He told me he didn’t love me. He said that I was stupid and I disgusted him. He told me that maybe if I had some self-respect he could love me. Then he left. When I asked him where he was going he said he was going to Minghao’s.” Seokmin looks at Wonwoo and Wonwoo yelled, “Stop looking at me like that! Why does everyone look at me like that? Am I that pathetic?”   
Seokmin shook his head, “No, of course not, Woo. You’re not pathetic, you’re just in love.” Wonwoo scoffed, “I’m in love with someone who doesn’t love me and is openly cheating on me.” Seokmin sighed, “Wonwoo, I think it’s time you break up with Hansol. What if you pack your things and move in with me and Soonyoung, you can stay in the guest room.” Wonwoo nodded, “You know what, Minnie, I think you’re right. Will you help me pack?” Seokmin’s eyes widened, he was surprised that Wonwoo agreed so easily. “Alright, you start packing; I’m going out in the hall to call Soonyoung.” Wonwoo nodded and moved to his closet as Seokmin walked out into the hall.  
“Hello, Seokmin? Is Wonwoo okay?” Seokmin hummed, “I actually convinced Wonwoo to break up with Hansol. I told him he could come and live with us in the guest bedroom. That’s okay right?” Seokmin could hear his boyfriend’s smile over the line, “That’s amazing, Seok! I’ll get the guest room ready for him. I’m so glad that he’s at least strong enough to do this. I want you know I’m ready to help him get over this, I’ll have some hot chocolate ready for you guys when you get back. I love you, babe.” Seokmin smiled, “I love you too, Jagi. I can’t wait to see you again.”   
Seokmin turned to head back to help Wonwoo pack, but Wonwoo was already in the door way looking at him. “You know, I always wanted something like that. I wanted Hansol to love me like Soonyoung loves you. I now see that he was never capable of that. Come on, I don’t have that many clothes. I just need your help to get all my books and pictures.” Seokmin nodded, “I’m not grabbing anything associated to Hansol.” Wonwoo nodded, “I wouldn’t expect you too.”  
Once they finished packing and were getting ready to go Hansol walks in the door. When he sees Wonwoo and Seokmin with Wonwoo’s bags he says, “What the hell is going on here?” Wonwoo looks at the ground, refusing to meet Hansol’s gaze. “Hansol, I’m leaving you. I understand that you don’t love me, and you never will. We both knew this was going to end, but I was foolish and you didn’t care. I think it’s best if we break up. I’m moving in with Seokmin and Soonyoung. Please for the love of God do what you do best and don’t contact me.” Wonwoo and Seokmin make their way past Hansol and out the door. Before Seokmin closed the door he said, “I hope you’re happy now, Hansol.” Then the door was slammed.  
To say the least Hansol was angry. He didn’t understand why, he didn’t love Wonwoo, he never had. So why should he be upset that he broke up with him. So what it’s been two years of dating and a year of living together, but why should that matter. He looked over at a picture of him and Wonwoo on their hundred day anniversary; it seemed so long ago yet like it was just yesterday. He picked up the frame and threw it at the door Wonwoo had walked out not too long ago.  
\- - - - - - - -   
A year after their break up Hansol was a mess, for some reason he couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo. He had only contacted Wonwoo three times during the year, and every time they had met up to cry and talk things over, but every time it ended up with sex powered by angry and words that they were sure they’d never say. Afterwards they’d always regret it. Seokmin would find out and scold Wonwoo and threaten Hansol.  
Wonwoo was still a mess, it used to be just him doing all the drinking, but now he hand a fair competitor with Hansol. He liked to think he was doing much better now. He didn’t bring Hansol up much and deleted any traces of him on his phone that was except for his number. Although he changed his contact name to ‘Cousin Aeyoung’, he couldn’t take seeing Seokmin’s disappointed look if he knew he still had Hansol’s number.  
“Wonwoo, I want to talk to you.” Soonyoung said. Wonwoo smiled and looked at him, “What is it, hyung?” Soonyoung sat down next Wonwoo. “So I think that it might be a good idea if you try seeing someone else. It could help you finally move on from Hansol.” Wonwoo nodded, “I think that might be a good idea, hyung. It’s been a year. Do you have anyone in mind?” Soonyoung smiled, “I actually do. I have this friend, Lee Chan; he’s a real sweet boy. He loves helping people and is passionate about dance. He’s funny and full of joy. You could use somebody like that.”  
Wonwoo smiled, “What’s his number, I’ll hit him up.” Soonyoung clapped his hands, “This is so good for you Wonwoo! I’m so excited.” Wonwoo laughed, “I’m excited too. I trust your judgement, Soonyoung-hyung. If you say this boy will be good for me, then he must be pretty good.”  
Three months later Chan and Wonwoo have been dating for about a week after Soonyoung had brought the idea up. Wonwoo really liked Chan; he was a sweet kid who always made him feel happy. Hansol on the other hand was angry, today he had seen the two on a date and went home and threw a fit. Anything associated with Wonwoo he started to break. He had tears running down his cheeks, but he didn’t understand why. He decided to call the two people he knew could help him. “Hello, Seungcheol? Can you and Joshua come over? No I’m not crying, just a little stuffed up. Okay fine, I’m crying! Just please come over.”  
About fifteen minutes later the two had showed up. Joshua walked in and said, “Oh my god, this place is a mess, Hansol. What did you do?” Hansol was sitting on the couch head in hands. “He has a new boyfriend. He has someone who makes his smile, like really smile.” Joshua and Seungcheol walked over and sat on the couch next to him. Seungcheol put his hand on his shoulder, “So it’s Wonwoo. Hansol, I really wish I could help you with this, but I saw the way you treated him. I would have left you too. You told him you didn’t love him. You told him he disgusted you. You told him he was stupid for loving you.” Joshua then said, “Then you told him that if he had some self-respect that maybe you could love him. Then you went to go fuck Minghao. That’s worse than kicking him in the gut and spitting in his face.”  
Seungcheol sighed, “Hansol, you know we’re your friends but how you treated Wonwoo wasn’t right.” Hansol gripped his hair, “Then please, teach me how I should have treated him! Is this what love feels like?” Joshua laughed, “Believe it or not, yeah. Some people don’t realize how much they love someone until they lose them.” Hansol groaned, “I wish I knew I loved him a year ago. I can’t believe this. I probably made Wonwoo feel worse than this and for longer. I called him stupid but maybe I’m the one who’s really stupid.”  
Joshua looks at his younger friend, “Hansol, I know what you did to Wonwoo was terrible, but I think we need to take a second to understand what was going with you. A few months after the break up I talked to Seokmin, he told me what happened the night before when he showed up at your house. He told me that you said that you couldn’t imagine being in the relationship you were in is you felt like Wonwoo did. He pointed out that you’re afraid of love. I think you really love Wonwoo, probably always have. But you were afraid, weren’t you? I remember your first relationship, technically the only one you’ve been with besides Wonwoo.”  
Seungcheol nodded, “I remember that. You were a freshman and senior Park Kyojin had asked you out. You were excited for your first relationship. At first Kyojin was so nice to you; took you on dates and showed you off to everyone. You really like him. After about five months of you guys dating he talked you into having sex with him. You agreed and of course the day after he broke up with you. You were upset and started to, for lack of better words, hoeing around. Then towards the end of your junior you asked Wonwoo out. We thought that maybe you really like Wonwoo since you asked him out. You treated him pretty good for a while, but then when things started to get serious you tried to distance yourself from him.”  
Hansol couldn’t stop crying, “I’m so sorry. I never wanted this. I turned into the monster that I hated. I should have let Wonwoo know I loved him. I should have let myself know how much I loved him. But I threw away everything and cheated on him. I’m too late. He’s happy with someone else. No matter how selfish I’ve been in the past, I can’t bring myself to just show back up into his life now that he’s happy.” Joshua stood up, “Seungcheol, you stay with Hansol. I have somewhere to go. I’ll be back soon.”  
“Seokmin, I’ve made a mistake. I feel like such a terrible friend now.” Soonyoung said. Seokmin raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean, Jagia?” Soonyoung curled into his boyfriend’s side, “I set Chan up with Wonwoo, but Junhui just told me yesterday that he’s like Chan for months now.” Seokmin played with Soonyoung’s hair, “That’s a real problem, babe. I don’t know what to tell you.” Then there was a loud knock on the door. Seokmin stood up and answered it, “Joshua? What are you doing here?” Joshua sighed I need to talk to you about Hansol.” Seokmin’s eye brows furrowed, Joshua looked really serious, “I don’t like the sound of this, but come in.”  
Joshua sat down and told Soonyoung and Seokmin about what he had just talked about with Seungcheol and Hansol. Seokmin nodded, “That makes sense. I’m still a little uneasy about Hansol, but after hearing this I understand. Soonyoung looks like we might be able to solve your problem.” Wonwoo showed up and smiled, “Oh hi, Joshua-hyung. What are you doing here?” Seokmin then said, “We were just talking about Hansol.” Wonwoo’s smile dropped. “Excuse me?” Seokmin recalled the events that Joshua had just told him. Wonwoo just looked down at his feet, “He never told me any of that.” Joshua put a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, “Wonwoo, I don’t expect you to jump back into a relationship with Hansol like that, especially since you are in a relationship with Chan. Hansol himself said he wasn’t going to do anything because he saw that you were happy. He doesn’t want to hurt you anymore than he already has.” Wonwoo stood up, “I need to think about this alone.” He went to his room and shut the door.  
A few days later Wonwoo broke up with Chan. He had told the younger, “I feel guilty being with you when I still haven’t gotten over my ex. I don’t what us to get serious and not be able to give you the love that you deserve.” Chan had smiled and told him that he understood and hoped that everything went well with Hansol. Junhui of course was happy and was now planning to ask Chan out before someone else tries to ask him out.  
Hansol had no clue of anything that was going on was getting worse. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He was at a bar drinking until he couldn’t stand straight. The bar tender, his friend Jihoon told him that he thought he should head home and that he’d call Seungkwan to come take him home. Hansol shook his head and said, “Forget it, hyung. I can get home by myself, don’t worry about me.” Hansol headed home, but on the way he saw the train tracks. It was snowing and he could make out the flashing lights and if he moved fast enough he could meet the oncoming train there.  
Although he wasn’t fast enough, the train came and Hansol was still five feet away. Hansol was a bit disappointed, he was sure that it would have made his heart stop aching, and he told himself that it would be better for Wonwoo. He sighed and walked home. He hadn’t worn gloves and could feel his fingers, but he like it. He just needs to make it home and go to sleep. It’s what he did every night when he got like this.  
Then next day he had a hangover, thankful it was a Saturday. There was a knock at the door, he groaned before getting up. He expected it to be Seungkwan, possibly Seungcheol. What he wasn’t expecting was Wonwoo to be standing there with flowers. Hansol’s eyes quickly filled up with tears, “Wonwoo, please don’t do this.” Wonwoo invited himself in. “Hansol, Joshua told me everything. I know that you love and I want you to know that I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I know you’ve hurt me, but I trust you. I trust what I’ve heard as well.” Wonwoo held out the flowers. Hansol shook his head, he couldn’t believe this. “No, Wonwoo. Please go be with Chan, he makes you happy. All I’ve ever done is hurt you. I don’t deserve this.” Wonwoo bit his lip trying to hold back tears.  
“No, Hansol. I broke up with Chan; it wasn’t fair to be with him if I couldn’t love his when things started to get serious. Hansol, I love you.” Wonwoo got down on one knee and Hansol was shaking his head. “Hansol Vernon Choi is you make the happiest man for once in your life, and marry me?” Hansol fell to his knees sobbing. He threw his arms around Wonwoo, “I’m so sorry. I love you so much, Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo started sobbing now and wrapped his arms around Hansol. Hansol kept saying how sorry he was and how much he loved him and Wonwoo couldn’t say a word.   
After what felt like hours Wonwoo pulled back and cupped Hansol’s face, “Is that a yes?” Hansol laughed, “Of course it’s a yes! I love you so much and I will spend my entire life never letting you forget it.” Hansol kissed Wonwoo. The kiss was full of passion, tears, and most importantly: love.


End file.
